


01. Fish

by OdeyPodey



Series: Inktober 2020 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: "Camping", F/F, Inktober 2020, Just two gals being gals, Lakes, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: Beau finds herself standing in a lake. When she said she wanted time to just relax, she didn't assume it would be like this.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Inktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950418
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Inktober 2020





	01. Fish

Beau never considered herself a fish person. She’d never eaten fish before and she believed she’d never enjoy eating fish. The idea of them also freaked her out. The way they stared at her with their giant bulging eyes bothered her, and the way their mouths opened and close was beyond freaky. She couldn’t stand how slimy they looked and hated the way they just.... existed.

However, something about standing in the river with her pant legs rolled up and standing next to  _ her  _ was different. Watching Yasha splash around, watching the koi fish swim around her ankles. Her eyes were wide, her clothes soaking wet. Her hair was damp and dripping down her back. The

They’d set up camp nearly two hours ago. They’d been walking for hours, exhaustion beginning to set in. The bedrolls had been placed on the ground and the soft conversation washed over the two slowly. It was comforting, knowing they were all safe and happy together. She could hear Caduceus and Caleb talking about something in the distance, Veth already asleep a bit away. Fjord and Jester were sitting on the edge of the river, talking about something that Beau couldn’t quite hear. 

But it felt as if this was separate, in another part of the universe. The world outside was fading and she could only hear Yasha laughing at the feeling of the fins brushing against her. Beau smiled a bit, looking down at the fish by her feet. Part of it freaked her out, the feeling of them swimming around her like they were about to eat her was weird. It made her skin crawl. But the other part of it was comforting. Standing in the lake like this with her while they screwed around, playing with the fish. The sound of the rushing water echoed in her ears. It pulled at her legs, almost forcing her to fall in the water. Yet, she could only laugh, stumbling around. 

Maybe Beau could learn to like fish…. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! This is H A L L O W E E N HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN  
> *spooky music*  
> -  
> This one is short because I can't think for more than two seconds right now lol. I've been sick for like a whole damn month at this point so I've had a lot of time in bed writing and not ONCE have I even started thinking about Inktober. So, have them. I hope this was sufficient for day one?  
> -  
> Tomorrow it's gonna be better.... I think?  
> Thank you for reading, stay safe, and wear your masks


End file.
